jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Once Upon A Dream
"Once Upon a Dream" is the famous romantic-love song sung by Princess Aurora, as well as Prince Phillip, and is also the ending song to Sleeping Beauty. It was also covered by No Secrets on the album Disneymania 2, as "Once Upon Another Dream". The tune is taken from The Sleeping Beauty ballet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Parts of it are also incorporated into the score of Epic Mickey's Dark Beauty Castle level. Emily Osment performed a music video of the song on the DVD and Blu-Ray release of the Sleeping Beauty Platinum Edition in 2008. The tune is so famous that it has been used in Sargento commercials and even a scene in the Family Matters episode "Dumb Belle of the Ball". Disney released a cover of it performed by Lana Del Rey for the original motion picture soundtrack of the film Maleficent. It was released on January 26, 2014. In this context, it is sung by Maleficent, musing about her role as a mother figure to Aurora and how she truly loves her. Lyrics (Original Version) Aurora: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Yet I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Aurora and Phillip: The way you... Phillip: Did once upon a dream I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream Emily Osment's version I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream Chorus: Once upon a time I dreamed we'd be together In love forever Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending Once upon a time Once upon a night Once upon a wish Once upon a dream I know you I danced with you once upon a night There we were Wishing this dance would last forever all time I hope it's true This vision is more than what it seems Cause if dreams come true I know what we'll do We'll dance once again They way we did then upon a dream Chorus: Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah Once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending Once upon a time Once upon a night Once upon a wish Once upon a love (Once upon a time) (Once upon a night) (Once upon a wish) Once upon a dream (Upon a dream) Once upon a dream (Upon a dream) Once upon a dream